What dreams are made of
by swt filia lunae
Summary: Harry is gone, planning revenge for the death of a loved one. Ron and Ginny are busy with quidditch practice. Who will hermione turn to in her darkest hour? WARNING: OoTP SPOILERS!
1. Recieving

Rating: R Summary: Sirius is gone, so Harry has left. Ron and Ginny are busy with quidditch practice, so Hermione is practically alone. Who will she turn to in her darkest hour.  
  
~ : : [ ReceivinG ] : : ~  
  
[Hermione's POV]  
  
I heard my mother walk into my room and cross the floor to the window. The next thing I knew the sunlight was hitting my face. I attempted to pull the covers over my face to shield me from the evilness, until I realized they were gone.  
  
"C'mon Mione, we have to go to Diagon Alley, I just got your letter from Hogwarts. We have to buy you some new books and a new cat."  
  
A new cat? O yah, I forgot. It's been a month since Crookshanks died, I was and still am kind of devastated, but mom said no more pets, why now?  
  
"Huh" I question her, "New cat, but why?"  
  
"Well," she responded, "Here, read this" She handed a piece of ivory paper that read "CONGRATULATIONS". I steadily unfolded the paper unsure of what to expect. I slowly began to read the paper  
  
"Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I and the rest of the Hogwarts staff are pleased to announce that you are to be this years Head Girl. We expect to see you on September 1st in the Head compartment for the start of term meeting. You will be showed to your dorm after the sorting ceremony.  
  
Enclosed is a list of all meeting dates. You and the Head Boy are to plan dances, holiday feasts and other fun filled activities to make the school session more enjoyable. You are responsible for your actions as you are one of the role models of this school. We plan to inform you of the Head Boy at the sorting ceremony where you and he will be introduced after the last student is sorted into his/her house. You will then rise from your seat and walk to the Staff table where you are to shake hands with all staff members and deliver a short acceptance speech.  
  
We look forward to having you as a well deserved Head Girl, enjoy the rest of your holidays.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall"  
  
I dropped the letter and jumped of the bed. "Oh My God Mom! This is great! This is AMAZING! I have to get dressed, I have to meet Ron and Ginny and Harry. I have to tell them. This is great!"  
  
I bounded into the bathroom to get dressed. I started to undress and turned on the warm water of the bath tub.  
  
[Draco's POV]  
  
`Who are you?' I asked  
  
'I can't say' she slowly responded  
  
'But why, you are so beautiful, I can't live without you'  
  
The figure of a beautiful woman leaned forward. She had chocolate brown eyes and rich chocolate ringlets that fell to the middle of her back. Her face was unseen to me, yet I knew that I loved her  
  
The sunlight suddenly splashed onto my face causing me to blink awake. I looked around my room. 'Damnit" I thought 'It was just that damn dream again'. I have been having these dreams every night and I still don't know who she is.  
  
I slowly swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood. I had to go to Diagon Alley with mother today. Lucius is still in Azkaban, and mother has taken it upon herself to raise me as her well-mannered child. I grunted at this thought, well-mannered my ass!  
  
I padded across the emerald green carpet and opened the door to my bathroom. I slowly undressed as I prepared my warm bath water [*authOr faints*].  
  
[Hermione's POV]  
  
I stepped out of the shower and pulled the towel around me. I peered at the mirror and realized how much I had changed this summer. My hair had changed to chocolate ringlets that fell to the middle of my back instead of that giant frizz ball that I called hair. I had curves, because I had filled out in all the right places. I actually wore makeup now.  
  
I pulled out my hair dryer and started brushing till it dried. Then I put in some "Aunt Emma's Hair Tamer, Curl Keeper potion" that I got on a Hogsmeade trip last year. I put on some black eyeliner, pink eye shadow, and cotton candy flavored lip-gloss. I finished the look with a bit of blush to accent the apples of my cheeks.  
  
I drifted across my ruby carpet and opened the door of my wardrobe. I looked at the contents carefully until I chose a yellow baby doll shirt that read "Sex Kitten" in a red glitter font, and then I chose some faded light denim shorts. I put on some flat white flip flops.  
  
"MOM! IM READY!"  
  
I head down the stairs and out the front door where my mom was waiting in the passenger seat of my new mini cooper. I opened the door on the right side [driver's seat in England yah kno..], and slid in. I pushed the key into the ignition and backed out of the driveway.  
  
[Draco's POV]  
  
I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around my waist and stood in front of the mirror. I had changed over the summer. I was more toned from my quidditch practices in the backyard, and I stopped gelling my hair back, so I just allowed it to fall down naturally. I walked to my closet and looked at my choices. I pulled out a black wife beater and a pair of black Dickies. I looked down at the floor and chose a pair of black Lugz. I walked to my bed to pull on my shoes when I noticed a letter on my bed with the Hogwarts seal on it. I opened it I noticed my book list, and the regular back to school stuff. Then an envelop fell out that read "CONGRATULATIONS" . I opened the ivory envelope nimbly and pulled a piece of paper then I began to read its contents:  
  
"Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I and the rest of the Hogwarts staff are pleased to announce that you are to be this years Head Boy. We expect to see you on September 1st in the Head compartment for the start of term meeting. You will be showed to your dorm after the sorting ceremony.  
  
Enclosed is a list of all meeting dates. You and the Head Girl are to plan dances, holiday feasts and other fun filled activities to make the school session more enjoyable. You are responsible for your actions as you are one of the role models of this school. We plan to inform you of the Head Girl at the sorting ceremony where you and she will be introduced after the last student is sorted into his/her house. You will then rise from your seat and walk to the Staff table where you are to shake hands with all staff members and deliver a short acceptance speech.  
  
We look forward to having you as a well deserved Head Boy, enjoy the rest of your holidays.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall"  
  
"Holy crap!" I shouted, 'MOM! I MADE HEAD! "  
  
Finally, I have made head boy, stupid Potter hasn't beat me for once. Mother promised me that if I made head I got to get a cat. Ebony [the family cat] died a year ago, and I have been so depressed without him there, so I can finally replace him.  
  
I walked down the stairs and met my mother at the fireplace. I grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" I stated and began to whirl into a whirl of colors.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Well, that's my first story that I am going to be serious about. Please R/R and I will be sure to mention you in my next story. I should have an update in about 3 days depending on how many reviews I get. 


	2. Buying books and stealing glances

whoOps.I forgot a disclaimer on my last chapter..so here it is.I don't own harry potter JKR does..but.draco malfoy and tom felton own every piece of my heart..hahahahaha  
  
Chapter 2: Buying Books and Stealing Glances  
  
[Hermione's POV]  
  
I pulled up along side the Leaky Couldron and parked the car. I stepped out and studied my surroundings, everything still looked the same. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and it felt like I was in a dream, but that was impossible, I was here and standing with my mum right next to me.  
  
I was staring at the back of man, I could tell by the figure of his well toned body. He wore a black cape that was flowing behind him in the nighlty breeze. I began to look around at my surroundings. I realized me and my concealed stranger were in the highest Astronomy tower. He had his back to me and was looking out the tower window.  
  
'Who are you?' I questioned in a barely audible whisper.  
  
'Your one true love' he answered without a pause, it seemed to just flow from his mouth  
  
There was another flash of white light.  
  
I looked over, and realized I had fallen to the ground. Many passerby looked on as my mum sat there fanning my face with the list of Hogwarts supplies.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay? You were standing here, then you got a dazed look and fell to the the ground"  
  
"What? Umm, yah, just got a bit dizzy." She looked at me strangely but thought it was a plausible reason and she helped me up from the cobblestone ground.  
  
"Why don't we head into the Leaky Couldron and get you something to drink"  
  
We walked steadily into the opened doors and sat down at a booth waiting for Tom .  
  
[Draco's POV]  
  
After the flash of purple and pink lights I stumbled out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Couldron. My mother soon followed, but with much more grace than I did. We landed in front of the front door that faced the stone wall, not the entrance that faced the muggle world. Thank Merlin! I don't think I could handle seeing a mudblood before school starts.  
  
Just then I turned to see if mother was behind me and I saw her but at the same time I looked past my mother and saw that girl. 'The girl from my dream' I thought. Her hair was just as I remembered, soft ringlets that fell to a yellow shirt. I took this chance to go after her, ask her who she was, I need to know, NOW.  
  
I began to walk briskley over to her table, approaching her, her scent coarsing thru my body. Coconut and pineapple, that scent will stay with me forever. As I got close she began to stand up, I froze.  
  
[Hermione's POV]  
  
"Cmon mum, we have to wait outside Gringotts for the Weasleys and Harry" I said to my mother as I stood up. I turned and came to cold gray eyes. They reminded me of a long dark corridor with many doors of memories just waiting to be opened. I blinked and my eyes began to widen as I slowly realized the only known owner of those mercurial depths.  
  
"Malfoy?" I said almost not believing that a man of such beauty could actually be Draco Malfoy. He smelled of peppermint that had been tainted with cinnamon. His well toned body looked slighltly familiar, almost like that of the mystery guy in my dreams, but that was impossible. I could not be dreaming of the impotent bastard who had made my life a living hell for the past 7 years of my life. The hopeful smile that was on his face had faded to a disappointed frown.  
  
"It's just you, miss know-it-all mudblood granger" he responded to my question. He let the insult run of his tongue with disdain before he turned on his heal and walked to the exit.  
  
"Mione, dear, who was that boy" my mother questioned after Draco, I mean, Malfoy walked away. 'Since when do I call the ferret boy by his first name?'  
  
"He seemed quite handsome" my mother words interupted my thoughts.  
  
"O please mom, he's a stupid rich prat who should rot in hell" I said as I peered down at my watch. "Cmon, we're gonna be late"  
  
We began to walk in the same path that Malfoy had just walked, my thoughts crowding my mind. Since when did I think that I could call him Draco, and since when did I think that he could be the mystery man of my fainting spell. I pushed open the door and pulled out my wand and counted out the bricks and the gateway to Diagon Alley opened. The sight of all the witches and wizards bustling in the streets soon faded out my doubts on my feelings of Draco, I mean Malfoy.  
  
We came to the marble steps of Gringotts where I counted 1..2..3..4 , four red heads, but that was it. Ron came up and hugged me and so did Ginny, then they backed away and frowned at the look of disappointment on my face.  
  
"Where's Harry, I thought he was staying with you?" I questioned almost immediately  
  
"Well, umm..you see" Ron began to stutter  
  
"He never showed Hermione" Ginny broke in choking to keep in a sob  
  
"What do you mean he never showed!" I said screaming so I could keep myself from crying.  
  
"Hermione dear," came the soothing words of Mrs. Weasley, "why don't we sit at the ice cream shop, there of some things we have to tell you"  
  
I walked slowly, still shocked but gratefully sat down. My mother looked slightly shocked but stayed quiet.  
  
"Okay hermione, now, I'm going to tell you everything that has happened this summer, and please stay as calm as possible" Mrs. Weasley began. Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley had a pained look on their faces.  
  
"As you know, ever since the death of Sirius, Harry has been different. He has been secluded from all of us, but he was still greiving. But then, last year, him and Ginny began a relationship together and he even proposed." Ginny let out a small sob as she looked at the diamond ring on her finger. Mrs. Weasley looked up at her daughter comfortingly, then she turned back to me and continued the story, " This summer, Ron wrote to Harry, many many letters, but never got a response. We eventually just hooked up the Dursely house to the floo network and flooed ourselves in. This was much a shock to those poor muggles but they still didn't say nething, probably too frightened. Anyways, we all questioned them, asking where Harry was, why he wasn't answerign the letters. Ron even stormed up the stairs into Harry's room, to find it empty, dead empty. No broom, no books, no trunks, no Hedwig, everything was gone, that is except a letter that was left on the desk. And, it was adressed to you Hermione" With that Mrs. Weasley handed me the letter across the table and opened it with shaking hands.  
  
"Dearest Hermione,  
  
I have left this letter to you and only you because you are the most logical and I know you will understand the most out of everyone.  
  
I love you Hermione, you are the best sister I could ever have, even if you weren't really my friend. You were there behind me between all my battles with Voldemort and helped me keep Sirius a secret, and you were even there when I was keeping myself from everyone. I miss Sirius so much and Voldemort is damned to hell for taking him away. The only connection I had that I could call family, he was the closest relation to my father, to my mother, to everything I am. And that cold hearted bastard took him away. That is why, Hermione, that I have gone on a hunt, a man hunt. I have gone to find Voldemort and kill him, I will come back to Hogwarts once my mission is complete. And if I don't come back, I either was defeated, or died in the process of my conquest.  
Please let Ginny know that I love her, and that when I come back I will be there for her no matter what. Tell Ron that he needs to take care of her and you, and please Hermione, don't cry . Tell the Weasley's thank you for everything, they have been the closest to being parents as anyone.  
  
Love Always, Harry Potter"  
  
The tears were already streaming down my face despite the fact that Harry ahd asked me not to. I dropped the letter and stood up, everyone else began to rise with me. "No" I said. " I need to be alone" they all seemed to understand and sat back down as I walked trembling to the only place I could, the bookstore.  
  
[Draco's POV]  
  
My mother had gone to pick me up a new couldron and some more quills, so I took the chance to get some books for school. I heard the door tinkle and looked down from the staircase and noticed Granger crying as she headed to the back of the store. I put down the books and headed down the stairs curious as to why she had been crying. 'Getting soft are we draco?" I thought. 'No' I argued back to myself in thought 'I just want a new reason to make her life a hell, it's what I'm here for'  
  
As I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed her bouncing curls turning down an aisle of books. I quickly sweeped the store and turned down the aisle and couldn't find her anywhere. I soon heard a choke that soon turned into downright open crying. Loud crying. I looked at the end of the aisle to the left and saw nothing, then another cry and I realized that she was sitting in a big comfy seat with a book open crying her heart out.  
  
My defenses immediately fell, she was crying, and I couldn't help it. I went to her side and held her. I caressed her hair and she just cried. Cried in my arms.  
  
A/N: sweet huh? Yah..kinda out of character for draco , but just wait till the next chapter..okay! *kisses* review please! 


	3. Author's Note

Ahhh!!!! I kent find my file for chapter two..adn im freiking out..kuz I realized a mistake I made.its in the letter from harry to hermione..and where it said "even though you weren't really my friend" I sooooo meant "even though you weren't really my sister" I am soooooo sorry!!  
  
*hugs and kisses* cassandra rose 


End file.
